<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>green tea kisses by makkios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280019">green tea kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios'>makkios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short &amp; Sweet, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>his kisses tasted like green tea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>green tea kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, you have very kissable lips,” Your chin rested on the palm of your hand as you gazed at Levi. His monotone face continued to be so, unfazed by your honey-coated words.</p><p>You received no words from the man seating in front of you. The sound of the pen against paper being the only thing that filled the air. The smooth brown desk that separated the two of you was filled with paperwork, a delicate ceramic cup on an equally delicate plate placed on the right beside whatever boring paperwork he was working on.</p><p>He was always like this, surrounded by piles of paper, lists of names of lost soldiers, the ever-growing pile of reports. And as expected, a cup of tea next to him.</p><p>“I said, you have very kissable lips,”</p><p>“Yes you said that already, I’m not deaf brat”</p><p>Your brows furrowed and you let out a sigh. Levi’s eyes drifted to the now-empty starch white cup, glaring at the ceramic object for a second before he turned back to his paperwork.</p><p>Softly you grabbed the cup and the plate it rested on, swiftly walking out of his office. He finally looked up, his gaze trained on your back until the door closed behind you; a small smile playing on his lips. </p><p>Once you walked through the doors once again, putting the cup down in front of him he finally looked at you in the eyes, a small smirk playing on his soft lips. </p><p>“Come here,” he moved away from his desk, patting his lap for you to sit on. Reluctantly you went, a stoic expression on your face as annoyance radiated off of you, had this been what you wanted? of course, but that didn’t mean that you weren’t ticked off by his previous behavior. </p><p>Levi liked to play this game with you, ignoring you until either of you caved in, sometimes he felt bad and let it go easily, pulling you into his arms with the same stone-cold expression that always adorned his face or a small kiss to your cheek when no one was looking. </p><p>His left arm wrapped around your torso, giving a small squeeze to your waist. You waited in silence, looking everywhere but him as he took a sip of the tea. </p><p>Soon enough his fingertips grasped your chin, turning your head towards his, letting out a low tsk at your annoyed expression. “Don’t be a brat,” his words were low, the close proximity to his face and his raspy voice sending shivers down your spine and making the tips of your ears burn. </p><p>His lips finally met yours, soft and inviting as always. You’d never grow tired of his kisses; whether they honey-sweet kisses dripping with love and care, or hungry ones where you both were aching to get closer and closer, filled with too much passion and far too much desire to feel everything all at once because what if tomorrow didn’t come for the two of you? </p><p>But no matter which one kissing him felt like heaven on earth, the bittersweet taste of his tea dancing on your tongue as his pushed past your lips, both his arms wrapped around your waist now as your own hands flew to cup his face and you could feel the heat of his cheeks on your palms. Sooner than later you parted, slightly out of breath and a smile took over your features, a far more timid one gracing his. </p><p>More kisses followed, short and filled with giggles, his plump lips traveling from your own to your cheeks, peppering kisses as he went, stopping at your neck. The soft, fleeting kisses made you shrink back in a fit of giggles, a low chuckle leaving his throat.</p><p>“You taste like green tea,” your low whisper, he hummed in response, his steel-gray eyes burning into yours. His lips captured yours in a much needier kiss, his teeth pulling at your bottom lip. </p><p>“You know you also have very kissable lips brat, maybe that’s why I’ve taken such a liking to you” his lips were curled into a smirk as he held you tighter, pulling you into the trance that was his kisses once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>